Edward
by Love4Edward101
Summary: Whenever Bella's near Edward she feels an unbearable pain in her chest. Will the pain be too much or will she choose to stay with her angel?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or know stephenie meyer or any of that stuff

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or know stephenie meyer or any of that stuff!**

He looked up at me with his golden brown eyes. He made me feel so happy. Why did I have to marry him though? I mean he knows I love him right? "Bella?" Edward called. My knees buckled, I fell. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He lifted me onto the bed. I remembered the last time I lied on it. That was the greatest night of my life, even though I was taken hostage. Back to reality. The last few days have been rough though. Edward went hunting, as usual, but this time it was different. I felt a bigger hole in my heart and a bigger pain in my chest. That's why he came back early. How did he find out, you ask? Well, that's a whole other story that includes Alice and an interrogation room. So, now he's here and I just feel weaker when he looks at me. "Bella, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Edward's voice was velvet, it made me dizzy. "It's cheesy. Forget it," I told him. He looked upset. "You know I hate it when you do this to me. Please tell me, Bella." I hate seeing him beg. "Fine." I said, "It's just that it felt different this time, you know, when you left. It hurt me more." Edward began to smile. "Don't laugh at me." I tried to yell. "Who's laughing," he said, "If it hurts you too much, I'll have Emmett bring something back for me. Just for a while." No one spoke for a few minutes and then I began to cry. It felt so childish but my heart felt like it was really breaking. The pain in my chest was unbearable. Edward kissed my forehead. It knocked the wind right out of me. "You're fine. I'm here. Don't worry." He laid down next to me and began to hum my lullaby, which killed and soothed me at the same time. I started to doze off and a while I fell asleep.

I woke up to a screaming noise. The screaming didn't wake me. Edward did. He had stayed with me all night and when he moved I felt it. "Alice." He whispered. I ran out of bed and followed him downstairs. Alice was ranting about James and Victoria and even a little about Jacob. Edward cringed at each name. "Alice stop it." Edward's voice was so strong, everyone in the room gasped. Alice looked at Edward as if she had seen a ghost and whispered, "But… Isaw them… all of them… Edward… blood… Bella…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the twilight series books. I don't know stephenie meyer either.**

Ahhh! I hate this. I feel like my chest is on fire! I love Edward so much but if this is the way I'm going to feel around him, I'm not sure I can do this anymore. I think I'm going to have to leave Edward. No, Bella your so stupid! You can't leave him. That's crazy. You love him. Remember what it did to you when Edward left you? Yeah. Leaving him is not an option. "Bella? What are you doing?" Suddenly, Edward walked into the room. The room began to spin and the pain I felt was so bad I let out a little moan. Edward ran to catch me before I fell. He put his hands underneath my back and pulled me close to him so that we were only centimeters apart. "Edward. I can't…" The room blacked out. The only thing I could hear was Edward calling my name over and over.

When I finally came to my senses, Carlisle was standing over me. "Hello honey. Great to see you. Don't freak out but I gave you some medicine, so you might feel a little strange." "Thanks, Carlisle." It had taken me a while but I noticed that I wasn't in any pain. I felt so much better. "Edward…" I whispered. Carlisle turned around and motioned for Edward to come. "Its okay Bella," he started, "I know what your going to say. So, in your best interest I decided that I should …leave for a few weeks, until your feeling better. I would probably stay if it was a cold or something but I think this is my fault, so I think, until you get better, I should go away." Edward turned around and was headed for the door, but I stopped him. "Edward! Don't you dare." He turned around and smiled. "Whoa! Bella's mad? That's new." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Don't leave though. I don't feel pain now. I think it's what Carlisle gave me. I feel so much better. We just have to figure out what's wrong and fix it." Edward looked at Carlisle and back at me, a worried expression on his face. "She doesn't know does she?" Edward asked Carlisle. "No I hadn't told her yet, but now I guess I have to. Thanks Edward." It was always funny to see Carlisle being sarcastic. Edward smiled. I loved his smile. He was so perfect. It was hard to believe he is all mine.

I was so lost in Edward world, I forgot all about what Carlisle was talking about. " Bella Alice saw something yesterday. You were there… did you happen to hear what she said?" "No," I answered, "Should I be worried?" "Relax Bella. Let me finish. Okay, so we don't scare you we agreed not to tell you what Alice saw, but you have to stay with one of us at all times and you can't leave the house." Carlisle noticed my frustrated expression and he knew what was coming. "Why does this always happen to me?! It's like I'm a freakin vamp magnet. Cant they just leave me alone??" I crossed my arms and slouched. "Don't be mad hun." Edward… "I know you're upset but it's the only way I know you'll be safe. Please for me?" AGAIN with the begging!! I hate it! I'm such a sucker. "Fine. I agree to your very stupid plan." Edward kissed me. His cold hard lips pressed against mina and for a second I didn't think the medicine was going to hold it. I love him so much. Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or stephenie meyer or any of that stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or stephenie meyer or any of that stuff

Carlisle said he ran all the tests he could without making people suspicious at the hospital and all of them came back negative. I don't know what it could be, but Carlisle agreed that until this whole this is over (this whole thing would include Alice's "vision" and whatever's wrong with me) I can keep using the medicine he gave so that I don't feel so much pain. I've been doing good since that 1st day Carlisle gave me the medicine. Its been a few weeks since then and still I was locked inside the house always attached at the hip to a Cullen. When you think about, its kind of funny, in a twisted sort of way, but I put on my mad face just because I know it makes Edward smile and laugh. It made me so happy to see him smile. "Bella!" Carlisle called. "Yes?" I answered. "Come on down here. Its time for another dose." "Okay. I'll be right down." I turned around to look at Edward. He was laughing. "I can't believe you need to take medicine to be around me. It's just so funny." "Don't laugh at me. I'm going downstairs." He was starting to get up but I stopped him. "It's just going downstairs. I'm going to meet Carlisle in his office." "Fine." He said. Even when he was frustrated his voice could tame a wild tiger.

As I was walking downstairs, I could swear I heard muffled screaming. I dismissed it once I heard Alice walking in. She looked at me with terror in her eyes. She was talking so fast I didn't understand her. All of a sudden she stopped and said, "Go back to Edward upstairs and tell him NOT to come down here. Do you understand?" I nodded and ran upstairs as fast as I could. The medicine was wearing off and I knew I would have to choose. Edward, safety and pain or no pain, no safety and no Edward. It probably sounds like an easy enough decision for you but if the pain you felt was so bad it could literally kill you… how could you choose. Your life or Edward…


End file.
